Always Have Faith
by carmenbloom16
Summary: She waited in the corner. Her hands were bloody from attempting to break free. Her eyes swollen from the endless stream of tears. What happened the night before was a memory she would never forget. Jackson/OC I don't own Saving Private Ryan, I only own my OC. This story was made purely for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama!" I screamed as I was dragged out of my house. The Germans had found my small little town. My mother replied calmly in Dutch, as the soldiers took me away from her. My father always said that my Dutch was terrible but I could still understand everything they said. My mother had said to me, "You'll be safe, God will protect you." I reached for my cross that she had given me when I was little. She smiled and placed her hand over hers that her mother had given her. That was the last moment we shared together. I was then thrown into the back of an army truck, along with two other girls from town; we were driven away from my ruins of a town.

We were in that truck for hours. None of us said a word to each other. Not long after we had been taken, one of the girls broke down and started crying. I crawled over to her and comforted her. She laid her head down on my lap and cried herself to sleep. The other girl eventually came over and sat next to me. I took her hand as she placed her head on my shoulder. The German soldiers didn't pull over or stop, they just kept on driving. I kept my mind clear and thought about God as my protector. I was growing tired, I had been awake for too long. I was about to close my eyes and have a little rest when the truck came to a halt.

I held onto the girls, trying to prevent us from hitting the back of the truck. They both woke up and squeezed my hands. I whispered to them softly and calmly, "Be brave girls." There were footsteps coming from outside of the truck then the doors swung open. I squinted my sore eyes as the brightness of the sun hit them. Two soldiers were standing at the back of the truck. When none of us moved they leaned into the truck and grabbed the girl that had fallen asleep on my lap. She screamed and grabbed onto me. They couldn't pull her away from me; I wouldn't let her go without a fight.

A third soldier jumped up into the truck and hit me across the face. I cried out and let go of the girl's hand. She screamed so loudly my ears started ringing. I reached forward for her and received another hit. I growled in pain and glared at the soldier who hit me. When the girl was out of the truck they closed the doors and just left me and the other girl in the truck. I looked at her confused and she just looked back with watery eyes. She placed her head on my shoulder again and I stroked her hair. I squeezed my eyes tight and thought to myself, 'H_ow could I let her go?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter! Let me know what you think, enjoy :)**

We stayed in the truck for another several hours. I slept for a couple of those hours but I wanted to stay awake so I could protect the girl from my town. My body tensed up as I thought of the poor girl who I let go of. She was so scared. I huffed in anger then froze when I felt the truck starting to slow down. The girl resting on me hadn't realised, she was still asleep. I gently nudged her, "Wake up!" I hissed, keeping my eyes on the door. The same soldiers from before opened the doors; it was dark out now. They both climbed up into the truck, one grabbed me and the other grabbed the girl who was shaking uncontrollable. The soldier who grabbed me was actually holding me back while the other one took the girl out of the truck. She started sobbing as she was pushed out of the truck, I reached for her but was pulled back and slammed to the floor. The solder jumped out with them leaving me alone in the truck. I heard a couple of screams before the engine of the truck drowned them out. And just like that we left.

I screamed loudly and hit the truck multiple times. I eventually grew tired and fell asleep. I dreamt about the girl who was only just with me. We were back in town, she was laughing and talking to me about something but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her face was so pure and bright, she was happy. All of a sudden the sky turned grey and it started raining. Her face was just like it was when she was with me in the truck. She started running away from me, I turned to see German soldiers running through town. I followed her but I couldn't keep up with her or tell her to slow down. She turned around the corner and it took me a while to get around but when I did I saw her being taken away by soldiers. She screamed for me to help her but I couldn't move or scream back at her. She struggled and managed to hit one of them but that did help her. She was thrown to the ground and instantly beaten. I tried screaming, I tried so hard to get to her. I felt hot tears slipping from my eyes; they soldiers finally stopped then pulled out a gun. They pulled the trigger and I screamed myself awake.

I gasped for air, I was sweating so badly I thought I was going to drown. I looked around the truck and saw no one. I was all alone. I sat up against the truck and waited for them to pull over. I was thinking for hours of what I could do to save myself. I'll fight however I can but when it comes down to it, I will kill myself before they get the chance to have me. More and more hours went by; I was so hungry, so tired. I missed home, I was cold, I was lonely. _This must be what death feels like, _I thought to myself. The truck started slowing down then came to a stop. I stood up and went to the doors of the truck. "Stay strong." I whispered as they opened the doors. They were a little surprised to see me ready to go. They reached in for me but I swiftly jumped out and landed without wobbling. They exchanged worried looks then spoke in a language I couldn't understand. They came to a decision to put me in cuffs, guess I'm too much for them to handle. I smirked in my mind but kept my face solid and plain.

One pushed me with their rifle, urging me to start walking. I started walking towards what looked like a camp sight Most of the soldiers were sleeping or hidden away in their tents.  
I walked across the whole camp sight until we reached the end. I was then taken to another vehicle and tossed in the back. I fell asleep the moment we started driving. When I woke up we were still driving. I mustn't have been asleep for very long. Not long after I had woken up the truck stopped and the doors were opened. This time there were several soldiers waiting at the door. I climbed out of the truck and waited for instructions. They muttered to each other in German and finally made a decision. I was to be taken to another room and wait there for further instructions. Well that's what I thought anyway.  
I sat in the corner with my wrists bound together. A few men were sitting at a table playing cards. Two others were talking and the last had left the room. I sat there picking at the overly thick ropes that were burning my skin. I looked around the room to see if I had any exits but there was only one. The main door, but it was being blocked by the two men who were talking. I was so focused on the door that I didn't even realise what had just happened.

The main wall of the room had fallen down. Just completely dropped and shattered into pieces. I stood up along with the other men, then I was pulled by one of the men standing by the door. He had a gun to my head and was yelling in German. All the other men had their guns out too. On the other side of the broken wall there were a bunch of American soldiers. They also had out their guns and were yelling at the German's in English, but one was yelling in German.  
"Drop your weapons!" "I'll shoot ya! I'll shoot ya!" "Drop em now!" A blur of voices. The man who had the gun to my head applied more pressure and dug the gun into my temple. I closed my eyes and whimpered. The shouting was cut off by multiple gun shots. I screamed until the gun shots stopped. I opened my eyes. My head was spinning and I could hear was a sharp ringing sound. I looked around and saw bloody bodies everywhere.

My eyes moistened and I realised that the American soldiers had entered the room. One of them had started talking to me but I couldn't hear a thing. "I..." I tried speaking but it was hard to hear my own words. "I can't hear you." I blinked slowly, the ringing was dying down. He started talking again but not to me. He called over a medic. The medic walked over and examined me. He checked my eyes and then my ears. He started clicking his fingers near my ear. I nodded "I can hear." My head ached as the medic walked away.  
The first soldier looked at me with stern eyes. My hearing was back but it wasn't perfect. "Who are you?" He asked. "Carmen Petrova." I sighed. "Where are you from miss Petrova?" His eyes never leaving mine. "I'm from a town called Lovech." I drop my head as I think about my family. The soldier went to speak again but I stopped him. "No, my turn. Who are you?" I kept my voice strong and fierce, trying not to look weak. He raised his eyebrows, surprised with my tone. "My name is Private Jackson, I'm an American soldier and I would watch my tone if I were you. We did just save ya." He gestured to the death filled room.

"Yes, but what are you going to do with me now? Kill me? Abandon me? Leave me stranded for more Germans to come and pick me up?" I had raised my voice a little but none of the other soldiers were paying any attention. He showed no signs of anger or frustration he calmly said "Miss Petrova, I promise you that we will do none of those things. You will come with us, we'll take you to a safety camp and then you will be sent home." I lowered my head hiding my tears, "There is no home for me to go back to. My town was taken and there is nothing left of it."  
"I'm sorry. Don't worry my team and I will take care of you." He reached for my hands so I flinched and pulled them close to my chest. He pulled out a knife and flicked it. I watched him then realised he was trying to cut the rope on my wrists. We had said nothing, there was just silence. It was broken shortly by another soldier. "Who's this?" He said to Private Jackson. "This is Miss Petrova. The Germans invaded her town and she was taken, Sir." I quickly glanced at the soldier then my hands. The rope had left them red and bloody.  
"Alright. Find her some clothes, get her ready to move." "Yes Sir." Jackson walked away and returned with a big bag. "How did you find clothes if you're travelling?" I asked. " We're currently at another base that had a bag of spare uniforms." He said searching the bag. "Oh." "Yeah, what size would you be?" He said holding up a pair of pants and checking the size. "The smallest you have? These uniforms were made for men." He passed me the pants and searched for a top and jacket.

I was currently wearing a dress with simple shoes. I slipped off the shoes and pulled on the pants without revealing any part of my legs. I turned around facing away from the soldiers and did up the pants which fit surprisingly well. I faced Private Jackson, "Here's a top and a jacket but the jacket will probably be a little big." He handed me the clothes. "That's fine, thank you." He nodded, "Come on, I'll show you to a room so you can change." I grabbed my shoes and held the clothes tight to my chest as I followed him up some stairs to an empty room.

"I'll just be on the other side of the door." I nodded as he closed the door. I pulled off my dress gently and looked at myself in a broken mirror. I had bruises on my shoulder, hip and back. I closed my eyes and pulled the top over my bra. I tucked it into my pants then put on the jacket. I took my cross and kissed it, I prayed for my family's safety. _Please God, spare my family. Keep them safe and if you must take them, take them peacefully._ I sighed then opened the door and saw Private Jackson with his gun out. I gasped and my heart skipped a beat. He looked at me and placed a finger on his lips, telling me to stay quiet. I nodded and waited. He held out his hand, "Stay here." He whispered then vanished down the stairs. I stood perfectly still, holding onto the ends of my sleeves.  
I heard someone coming up the stairs. I rushed behind the door to hide. The person stumbled into the room. I placed my hand over my mouth. It was a German soldier. He was wounded but alive and hiding. He looked out the window and watched what was going on outside. I slowly rose from my position and stood there for a moment. The soldier was completely focused on outside so I made my move.

I jumped out from behind the door and ran outside. The soldier noticed me and came after me. I rushed down the stairs and searched for Private Jackson. They were all at the end of the street. "Hey!" I called out. They all turned around then put up their weapons. I gasped as I was pulled back but the German soldier. They didn't have a clear shot and I was not going down now, not like this. I stamped hard on the soldiers foot, elbowed him in the stomach and he let me go. I closed my hands into fists, hit him with the back of my left fist in the face and then a full punch with my right on the same side of his face. He was on the ground now, so I went to punch him again but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I screamed roughly as I was forced to the ground, then he pulled me by the same leg and reached to hit me. But I was quicker and kicked him hard in the face, leaving him unconscious.

I pulled myself away and sighed. The soldiers were finally at my end of the street. "Holy shit! He's out cold. You're one hell of a fighter little lady." A soldier said laughing at the sight of the German. Private Jackson and the man he was talking to earlier helped me up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Private Jackson asked. "My older brother taught me." I patted the dirt off my jacket. "Are you alright?" The other soldier asked. I nodded."I'm Captain Millers. You'll be travelling with us for a few days. This is my team, Sargent Horvath, Mellish, Wade, Reiben, Upham and Jackson." He gestured to his team. I nodded to them. "Alright men, this is Miss Petrova she will be journeying with us for the next few days. I want you to take care of her and I don't want anyone hassling her." Reiben spoke up "Sir after seeing the way she fights I don't think anyone will be troubling her." He smiled at me and gave me a quick wink. I made no effort to smile at him. "Exactly." Captain Millers said. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

I've never been a fan of physical activity and we've been walking for hours. I was so tired but we weren't allowed to stop. When ever my brother, Joseph, went outside to play, I would sit under a tree and read. I loved being out doors but I would rarely join in the games that my brother played. One beautiful spring day, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"Come on Mimi! Get up, you read too much." He pulled on my arms, lifting me off the ground. "No, Joseph! I just got up to a good part." I whined as I walked with him to the middle the field. He just laughed, putting me into a headlock. "Joseph! Quit it!" I tried freeing myself but my brother is much taller and a lot stronger than I am. "Well that's what I'm about to teach you." He said releasing me. I rubbed my neck while he continued. "I won't always be around to protect you Mimi, so I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."_

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "Miss Petrova?" I looked up from the ground. I quickly wiped my eyes, I had been crying without knowing it while I thought of my brother. I cleared my throat, "Yes?" I turned to the medic who has examined me earlier. He was a lot smaller than the rest of his team. He was pale in the face with dark circles under his brown eyes. "Are you alright Miss?" He looked concerned as he saw my teary eyes. I nodded smiling softly, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just...thinking of home." I sighed. He nodded, I could see that he understands. Everyone of these men should. They have all left homes, left loved ones, left their lives behind.

"How are you feeling? Can you hear okay?" He gestured to his ear then to mine. I hadn't even thought about my hearing. "Seems to be working fine." I nodded then looked back at the ground. He must have seen me slip away into another memory because he walked away. My mother; so beautiful and kind and caring. I love her so much. _Please Lord, take care of her. _I pray silently. I started thinking of the last night we had together as a family. Mama made her classic roast with vegetables and for dessert she was able to get us some chocolate from the market. We ate dinner at the table together, I was telling them about a book I was reading and how exciting it was. They just laughed and told me my imagination was too wild.

I wish I had a book with me now; an escape. That's why I love books so much. I'm able to put myself in the characters situation and become a part of the story, a part of the adventure. Well now that I'm a part of an adventure, if you could even call it that, all I want to do is go home. I want things to be back to the way they were. I sighed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. We slowly came to a stop and the Captain spoke up. "Alright, we're coming up to a base up ahead. Looks like one of ours, so I want everybody to stick together and rest up. Somebody look around for Ryan." He ordered then we walked into the camp. I knew before I even entered the camp, that it was filled with death. 


End file.
